Harry Potter and the Pride of Ligers
by messrmoony776647
Summary: Harry leaves Privet Drive after being attacked, and lives at Hogwarts. There, he meets Cho, and many things will happen before the school year begins.


Chapter 1  
  
Mrs. Figg  
  
Ratatatatatatatatat. "Wake up Harry! Today's my birthday!"  
  
Harry recognized the voice as Dudley's. He groaned as he realized what day it was. Today was Dudley's birthday, and Harry was going to have to go over to Mrs. Figg's. For two weeks. The Dursleys were going on a two-week cruise to celebrate Dudley's birthday, and they wouldn't let Harry go to the Burrow until they got back. They had told him he was going to be staying with Mrs. Figg until they got back. Harry groaned again as he got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
Aunt Petunia was yelling at Harry to eat his apple (because of Dudley's diet, Harry and Dudley had four pieces of fruit per day), and then to go and pack his things. Harry decided that he had better get it over with. Who knows, he thought to himself. Maybe it will be fun over there. Like that would ever happen. Harry quickly ate his apple and ran up the stairs where he grabbed his pre-packed bag and took it downstairs. There he waited at the bottom of the stairs for almost an hour, until finally, the Dursleys shooed him out and made sure he actually went to Mrs. Figg's house. When he got to her door step, he heard the Dursley's car whiz by, and he saw it zoom down the street.  
  
"Well, this is it." Harry said to himself as he raised his fist to knock on the door. On the first knock the door swung wide open, and Harry was staring straight into Mrs. Figg's eyes.  
  
"Hello Harry," she said. "I've already prepared your room. right this way, and close the door behind you."  
  
Harry did as he was told, and followed her into a large room, about the size of the Dursley's living room. Harry noticed something peculiar about the house. It no longer smelled weird, but that wasn't the only thing bothering him.  
  
"Harry dear, where's your owl?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, stunned.  
  
"Your owl dear, your owl. Don't you use it to deliver your mail?"  
  
"Wait a minute!' he said. "You're a witch!" he then realized what had been bothering him. The house was ten times bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm also not this old."  
  
Harry stared in amazement as the old woman in front of him turned into a much younger, and more beautiful woman. All he could do was gape, stare, and try to say something. He thought she smiled for a fraction of a second, but then her face showed determination.  
  
"Now Harry, Dumbledore has instructed me to bring you to Hogwarts as soon as you came. That's the only place where you will be safe. We have received information that Death Eaters will attack Privet Drive some time this week. Don't worry, we have experienced Arours waiting. We're going to go back to the Dursley's and pick up your things. After that, we will come back here, eat lunch, and go to Hogwarts via Floo Powder. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now, lets go!" She flew out the door, and Harry was desperately trying to keep up.  
  
They ran out until they were on the sidewalk, and then they walked to the Dursley's. Harry's head was swimming from all the information he had just absorbed. He wanted to ask so many questions, but decided it wasn't a good time to ask any of them. When they reached the Dursley's, Harry ran upstairs and gathered his things.  
  
Outside on the street, Harry followed Mrs. Figg to her house, trying not to bring attention to himself. He let Hedwig fly off to Hogwarts, and Mrs. Figg did some sort of spell on his belongings that transported them to Hogwarts. She told Harry to hurry, and she dashed into her house. He walked through the doorway and froze.  
  
There were ten Death Eaters, half surrounding Mrs. Figg and half searching the house. Then, a cloaked figure stepped forward and looked down at Harry.  
  
"Time for you to die, Harry Potter." Harry recognized the voice as Lord Voldemort's. Harry reached down for his wand, but it was too late.  
  
"Avada..... ARGGGHHHH!!!!! How could you let her do that, you fools!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Voldemort was clutching the back of his head. He looked around, and saw Mrs. Figg's shoe next to Voldemort.  
  
"Harry! Go to Hogwarts NOW!" Mrs. Figg screamed as the Death Eaters performed the Crutatuis Curse on her. Harry grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it into the fire, and jumped into the fireplace.  
  
"Hogwarts!" he shouted just as a Death Eater turned to him and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry fell face forward on the floor when he came out of the fireplace. He looked around the room he was in, and recognized it at once. He was in Dumbledore's office, and Dumbledore was chatting with Professor Flitwik.  
  
"Dumbledore, she needs a place to stay! She refuses to go with her parents, and..."  
  
"Okay, okay, she can stay here."  
  
"Thank you Albus! I'll inform her right away."  
  
Professor Flitwik ran out of the office, as though Harry weren't even there. Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled.  
  
"Hello Harry, how are you?"  
  
"Professor, there are Death Eaters at Mrs. Figgs house!"  
  
"Oh, dear. Well, I'll take care of it right away. By the way Harry," he said as he took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Feel free to roam around the castle and grounds. You may find somethings to be useful. The map is on my desk. Ta ta!" he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. 


End file.
